


Rehearsal

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo loves when Minseok brings his work home.





	Rehearsal

Kyungsoo had been working on his computer for the past hour, his tea cold beside him. Earbuds in, he’d been lost to the world around him. Joonmyun wanted a copy of his latest chapter by the end of the week and while he was a notorious procrastinator, he’d actually had a bit of inspiration to spark the fire.

He only looked to the time when he felt arms slip around his neck. Immediately he leaned back into the touch, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s chin, voice rough from disuse. “Morning.”

Minseok rubbed his chest. “Kyungsoo it’s four in the afternoon.”

Shrugging, Kyungsoo turned his music off, slipping his headphones out of his ears and onto the desk near his mug. “It’s our morning though. Sorry I left bed early, muse hit and I had about eighteen texts from Joon about this chapter.”

“I figured as much.” Minseok pulled back and gently spun Kyungsoo’s chair, giving one of his sleepy, wonky smiles. “Get anything done?”

“About four thousand words. And I was running out of steam anyways, so I’m glad you interrupted me. I think for about two minutes there I just watched my cursor blink at me.” Kyungsoo took in the view. Minseok’s hair was tousled from sleep, his Captain America pajama pants resting low on his hips. He was very glad his boyfriend stepped in to steal his attention.

Minseok caught his gaze, fingers sliding into his hair, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, tilting into the touch. “That is certainly an occasion. Maybe we should celebrate it.”

Kyungsoo tried his best not to smirk; failing. “Mmm. Is this an excuse for some more practice for work?”

“Got it in one.” Minseok leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’ve got a bachelorette party on Thursday and they’ve requested a lapdance for the bride to be to a specific song, so I thought a little rehearsal wouldn’t hurt.”

“Have I told you lately that I’m the luckiest man alive?” Kyungsoo opened his eyes, tilting his head up to catch Minseok’s lips. The kiss was slow, languid with familiarity.

When Minseok pulled back, he had that same smile from before, but perhaps a bit more fond. Kyungsoo understood, he felt that same twinge every time his boyfriend held his hand, fixed him breakfast after he got home from El Dorado. Minseok always said he was the lucky one, finding a guy who wasn’t disgusted or fetishized his work, but Kyungsoo knew the truth was that they both had a lot to be thankful for. Their love fell together like perfect lines in one of his novels; seamlessly, like they were meant to be.

“Would the kitchen chair be better?” Kyungsoo moved to stand, but Minseok gently pressed his hands on his chest.

“I’ll just push the armrests up.” Minseok did as he said to Kyungsoo's desk chair, then tugged the earbuds from the computer before leaning over Kyungsoo to find the song. He toyed with the volume. When the beat started, Kyungsoo found he didn’t recognize the music, but he could see the appeal. His head immediately moved along with the underlying bass, rhythmic and sensual.

Minseok stepped back and Kyungsoo watched the shift in his features, as he slipped his stage persona Xiumin on like a familiar sweater. He rolled his shoulders back, giving one of those confident smirks as he started to rock his hips, finding the beat. Immediately Kyungsoo could see he needed no practice, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop his boyfriend now.

His hands went to his own neck, sliding down over his Adam’s apple, the sharp of his collarbones as he rolled and ground his hips into the air. Slowly the hands trailed downwards, over the dips of his abs and the protrusions of his hips. Minseok bit his lip, met Kyungsoo’s eyes with such heat, like he was a flame and he was going to burn his boyfriend to ash. This lucky woman was going to soak her panties, that much was sure. Kyungsoo already was hard in his boxers, his too-large sleep shirt stifling against his warming skin.

Soon Minseok closed the distance between them, sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s chest before climbing onto his lap. Kyungsoo immediately bucked at the friction, hands finding Minseok’s hips for purchase as his boyfriend ground down against him. Minseok let out the breathiest little noise, tilting his head back as he rode Kyungsoo’s lap with slow, pointed rolls of his hips.

Kyungsoo’s fingers slid into Minseok’s hair, cock aching for more, his hips chasing release as they followed the other man’s lead. Minseok let him tug, let him mouth at his neck even though his clients weren’t allowed the privilege. Confidence surged in him, alongside pride. Minseok could make a thousand men and women ache for him, but he was only for Kyungsoo to touch like this.

When he could hear the song starting to end, Kyungsoo almost wished that Minseok had put it on repeat, given him the chance to savor the talented swing of his boyfriend’s hips just a little bit longer. The final note closed the song, but Minseok kept his slow grind, moaning near his ear, causing Kyungsoo to tilt his head back with a low “fuck.”

Before he could tug Minseok closer again, the older man slipped from his lap, falling to his knees. Kyungsoo found purchase in his hair, looking down to catch the dark of his boyfriend’s eyes, the way he feathered kisses up his thigh. He groaned again, lifting his hips so Minseok could slide his underwear down. His cock slapped up against his black shirt, staining the fabric with slick, but all he could focus on was Minseok’s mouth leaning further and further down.

He cried out, eyes closing tight as he felt that velvet mouth envelop the head. Minseok was almost still moving to the music from before, despite the silence of the room. Kyungsoo could feel the beat, like his pulse, steady and heady within each bob of his boyfriend’s head. When that tongue slid up the shaft, spread wide over his slit, he had to force his hips to still. He wasn’t going to last.

Minseok drank down his cries, his come with that same fluidity as he danced. His fingers were tight in the older man’s hair, his knees trembling from the pleasure. He was so caught up in the orgasm, trying to gulp down air as he spiraled back downwards, that he nearly missed the slick sounds of Minseok stroking his own cock, the soft cry he gave as he came in his hand.

It sat warm in his chest, knowing Minseok loved doing this for him too. When he was sure Minseok’s knees could take the weight, he tugged him up for a kiss, leaning down to meet him halfway. They barely did more than brush lips, sharing breath. He wouldn’t trade this intimacy for the world.

“What did you think?” Minseok sighed against his mouth, pressing soft, lazy kisses over his cheek, his jaw.

Kyungsoo had to find his voice again. “How does anyone else get clients when you’re so damn good?”

Minseok laughed, soft and bright. “People have types.”

“Well, mine is you. And everything about you.” He met his boyfriend’s lips again, this time kissing with a little more intent. “I think we’ve earned our late breakfast.”

“I’ll make the eggs?” Minseok slowly wiped his hand on his pajama pants and stood. “Although maybe we should shower first?”

Kyungsoo stood as well, sliding his spent cock back into his boxers. “I'll make the bacon. And I’ll wash your hair for you too.”

Minseok gave him another smile and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still recovering from my roadtrip yesterday (which was an absolute blast), but I managed to have a great time out with my brother and some of my dearest friends. So I realized early this morning I'd not even thought twice about this amazing prompt. I wanted to add a twist to the concept, especially since later in the week I have a sex worker fic, so I decided that while I was going to make Minseok work in the field, he wasn't going to be on the job with Kyungsoo. I really love the take on this idea and this was pleasure to write. I love XiuSoo so, so much and especially the idea of someone supporting their partner's sex work job.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
